vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kula Diamond
KoF Xlll= |-|KoF XIV= Summary Kula Diamond first appeared as the sub-boss in The King of Fighters 2000. She enters as a normal participant in subsequent appearances. Her original hair color is strawberry blonde (confirmed after the game's release) but changes to a light blue when she activates her powers. She's often seen with her companions, Diana, Foxy, and Candy Diamond. She was designed to be the antagonistic foil to K', in an attempt to better develop characteristics of the NESTS cartel. She was specially made with attempts to depict a 14-year-old girl with "appropriately girlish" gestures with help from the newly hired female staff. Her official nickname in The King of Fighters XIII is Ice Doll. Before being a killer, Kula is a child. While working for NESTS or Diana and Foxy, she would not fail to kill anyone she finds unworthy. During her time with NESTS, her feelings were repressed, as she was portrayed as a cold girl executing her mission. She has since been defrosted into being more childish as of late. Kula is trying hard to establish herself as a humane person, so people don't treat her as a weapon. She doesn't use her powers to the full extent so she doesn't kill anyone by accident, because she fears that it would make her go back to her previous ways, so she prefers close combat instead. After beating her opponents, Kula is usually worried about them. "Are you Cold? Are you ok? I'm ever so sorry" - Kula in KOF XI. Despite being this sweet innocent girl, Kula has some anger management issues. They are mostly the results of people either talking down to her, underestimating her, or reminding her of her origins and calling her a weapon. "I am not a weapon. I hate you" - Kula in KOF MI2. She also gets angry when she sees flames. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Kula Diamond Origin: King of Fighters Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Experimental human, Agent of NESTS (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Transmutation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can create powerful shields of ice Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Created to counter K' and thus would need to be as strong as him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Via powerscaling from K') Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can throw people as large and heavy as Chang, who also wields a giant iron ball) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ '(Can tank hits from fighters on her level) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with her ice attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant, average otherwise. She had never failed to kill her opponents when need be. Weaknesses: Kula is very childish and easily angered. Gets angry when she sees a fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cryokinesis' - Kula has extraordinary control over ice. When using her powers, Kula's hair becomes blue, and her eyes turn magenta. When not in use of her powers, her hair is strawberry-blonde, and the eyes are blue. Also, when her powers are active, she is surrounded by an aura of cold air that continually swirls around her. Her ice powers are strong enough to freeze and shatter a space station (Zero Cannon) made of steel, which means she can lower down the temperature around her as low as minus 200°F, though the limits of her cryokinesis are still unknown. **'Create ice' - Kula can create ice out of thin air. **'Ice breath' - Kula can blow cold air out of her mouth. **'Crystals' - Kula can create crystals of ice in her hand that could momentarily freeze her opponent, but its primary use is to absorb incoming projectiles. **'Ice strikes' - Kula can create ice spikes around her hands and freeze her hair, making it become dangerous pointed spikes. She can also embed her attacks with cold air instead of ice, which she uses for her anti-air attack. **'Slippery floor' - Kula can freeze the floor, using it to slide and possibly trip her opponents. **'Ice shield' - Kula can create a shield of ice. The protection is hard enough to withstand superhuman strength. **'Ice projectile' - Kula can fire a projectile made of ice with a kick. **'Snowflake Projectile' - Aside from her ice projectile, Kula can fire snowflake-shaped projectiles that are larger than her standard ice projectiles. **'Body of ice' - Kula can transform her entire body into ice. This is shown during her intro. **'Freeze' - Kula can completely but temporarily encase her opponent in ice. **'Ice Spikes' - Kula can create large, dangerous, pointed spikes made of ice. **'Freeze air' - Kula can transform the air around her into ice, damaging anyone except herself, in range. This power is shown to the full extent when she first appeared in KOF 2000 when she was able to freeze the entire stage (either the docks or the factory, depending on when you fight her). **'Snowman' - Kula can create a snowman and drop it on her enemy. **'Ice control' - Kula has control over her ice even when she has already used it on her opponent. She can completely freeze her opponent from quite a distance by encasing him/her in a huge crystal of ice then shatters her ice crystal from a distance, dealing a considerable amount of damage to her opponent. It's best shown in her new Climax Desperation Move in KOF XIV. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:King Of Fighters Category:Ice Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Artificial Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SNK Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Humans Category:Protagonists